I'm Just His Evil Reflection
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Shadow Link lives inside the Dark Mirror and has orders from Vaati to earn Zelda's trust in order for him to be free and for Zelda to be under Vaati's grasp. On the other hand, Zelda is heart broken and doesn't know what she got herself into. What will happen once the Light gets too attached to Link's Shadow? Will there be true love? Or betrayal? First LoZ short series


**Hello~! It's been a while since I uploaded a story, sorry... ^^'a School is getting hard and we are getting a lot of work, especially since I'm in Senior year... 3' Also, this fanfic is with Zelda and Dark Link. The versión is the Twilight Princess versión but I changed Shadow Link's physical description so don't freak out or start hating on me saying "Don't you mean Dark Link?" I know the difference in those two but or some reason I prefer Shadow Link. XP Anyways~! I decided to make this one a short series, I don't know. I made this rushed at 1:00am (because I was supposed to be sleeping; school night) so the beginning may not be that good... ^^; I hope you guys enjoy~! :)**

* * *

**Chapter I: Dark Mirror**

"Princess, where shall we put this mirror we found at Hyrule Field?" asked a guard, bowing down in front of the young 21 year old Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. The princess stood up from her throne and walked over to where two guards were holding something big with a big blanket on it. Zelda removed the blanket with no hesitation, and there stood a mirror. She saw her reflection but kept a straight face. She examined the mirror but noticed some demonic features. This scared her a bit, yes, but she made up her mind.

"I would like it if you would put it in my room." said the princess looking at each of the three guards. One of them protested: "But princess, are you sure? I mean, it has demonic symbols and it's a mirror we found in a dangerous area. Don't you find it suspicious..?" Zelda closed her eyes, taking in all this information her guard had reported. She didn't care about the demonic symbols; it was just a mirror, what could possibly happen? But the truth is, she wasn't thinking straight… "Indeed it is suspicious but it's a harmless mirror, please, place it in my room." The guards bowed down before the princess and went to do what they were told.

As she sat on her throne, her gaze was lost in space. She hasn't been the same since Link; the Hero of Hyrule rejected her feelings, because he already loved someone else. Sure, he said he loved her as a sister, but her feelings for him were beyond that, yet, she accepted his feelings and they both carried on with their duties. She has been quieter, and when she "thinks" of something, like what the guards presented here, the truth is she doesn't put too much thought about it, like what happened with the mirror a while ago. _'It's just a mirror… What can happen…?'_

* * *

As the night fell over Hyrule, princess Zelda was finishing adjusting her nightgown. She walked towards her large window and stared out at the night sky, the full moon. "Night can have such beauties… Yet it can also have such nightmares…" She was in her way to her bed but stopped and looked at the covered mirror. For a moment she had a strange feeling, but ignored and walked towards the mirror, removing the blanket and letting it gently fall to the floor. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her nightgown was light purple and her hair was loose completely, she looked beautiful. She kept staring into the mirror for a while and managed to see a dark figure standing behind her. She panicked and turned around, only to see her queen sized bed untouched, her sword next to her night table and her portrait. "I must be seeing things now, just great." She sighed and walked over to her bed, pulling the blankets, she sit down and then lays down and pulls her blankets on her. She slowly started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After an hour or so, she felt a presence in her room, but not a good one. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her. But there was no one in sight, or so she thought. Let out a sigh, she laid back down. Once again she felt the presence and sat up. She looked around and noticed something in front of the mirror. It was that dark figure she saw. Funny thing is, it reminded her of Link. _'Is that… Link?! What is he doing here?'_ thought the princess. "Link? Is that you? How did manage to get pass the guards and enter my room?" she asked while staring at the dark figure who started to chuckle at the young Hero of Time's name.

This, of course, didn't mean something good. She slowly tried to reach for her sword that was next to the night table, but the figure noticed her action. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, princess." responded the dark figure, slowly walking towards the princess. Zelda stood up from her bed and was about to scream for help until she saw the figures face. It was him, Link… But with black and white clothes, black hair, and slightly tanned skin with red eyes. Was this really happening? He looked just like Link! She made a run for it to her sword but was caught by the figure and pinned her to the wall.

"I told you, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" said the figure and grinned down at the princess. Fear was getting the best of her, she didn't know what to do, she was still in shock at the similarities this guy had with Link. "W-who are you?" was the only thing Zelda could manage to let out with a bit of fear. The young man chuckled and pulled a string of her away from Zelda's face gently. "You said it yourself princess, I'm Link… But I'm just his shadow." He stared at Zelda's blue orbs with his red ones. She could feel her heart beat a little faster but not with fear this time. "His shadow…? H-how..?" Shadow Link cut her off by gently placing his hand on her chin, ad moving it to the mirror's direction. "You see that mirror? That's the Dark Mirror, where I am from, I live inside there. You invited me to your room dear… You better think before letting creepy mirrors inside your bedroom." said as he slowly let her free from being against the wall and started walking around her bedroom.

Zelda didn't know what to do, attack him then call her guards or make a run for it but something seemed to stop her, yet she didn't know what. Why did her heart race when he locked his eyes with hers? "Mmm~ this bed sure looks comfy…" he sat on Zelda's queen sized bed and grinned at her. "And I never thought you would look so beautiful with your nightgown and hair loose, princess." He licked his lips a bit. Zelda flushed, and turned around. "P-pervert!" she felt strong hands rubbing her shoulders and a mouth inches away from her neck. "Mmm… You have a sweet scent princess…" said Shadow Link, gently inhaling the sweet scent of princess Zelda. Zelda's heart was insane and she could feel her face burning. _'Why?! Why?! He is not the real Link! Why do I feel like this?! He is just a shadow from a mirror! For all I know he could be an enemy…" _She turned around and pushed him away from her. "Don't you dare lay another finger on me or I'll call the guards!" Shadow Link looked at her with a straight face and slowly started to chuckle, then the chuckle turned into a laugh. "Hahaha! Oh nice! Princess Zelda got defensive, oh I'm sooo scared!" said mockingly. Zelda was furious now. She grabbed the nearest object, (which turned to be one of the novels she was reading) and threw it at Shadow Link, hitting him right on the face.

This pissed him off. He charged at the princess and grabbed her by her waist, putting her on his shoulder and walking towards her bed. As Zelda kicked and yelled "Let me go!" Shadow Link's face was dead serious, no more fooling around. He threw her on the bed and got on top of her, holding her down. "Listen to me, you dare to disrespect the prince of darkness, I will kill you." he was glaring down at her while she glared back, panting a bit. He kept staring at her blue eyes. "Tsk!" he looked away from her eyes and got off her. Zelda sat up on her bed. What just happened? Why wasn't she feeling scared of him? She noticed Shadow Link was heading towards the mirror. She stood up. "Wait!" "What? Going to throw another object at me?" He crossed her arms, looking at Zelda by the reflection of his mirror.

"Answer me, why did you come out of that mirror?" she asked, curious. "Because…" Shadow Link closed his eyes. "We have something in common… and that is… Heh." Zelda frowned. He didn't finish his answer. Shadow Link was about to enter the mirror until she heard Zelda say "Wait!" once more. "What is it now?" he grunted. "I shouldn't have let that mirror here, if I knew your presence was there I would had-" "Destroyed it?" he cut her off. Zelda noticed a bit of hurt when he said those words, which made her feel a bit guilty, but he may be an enemy, what if he is undercover for Ganondorf? She didn't know but she felt she needed to make him feel a bit better. He seemed… Alone.

"Hmph! Guess is time for me to- huh?" he felt and saw Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. "You can spend the night here… Since the bed it big, you can sleep with me…" a shade of crimson appeared on her cheeks. Shadow Link smirked. "You turned on, princess?" Zelda flushed and smacked Shadow Link's back. "Pervert! You know what? Leave! I don't care! I tried to be nice, but you messed it up!" she stormed towards her bed and sat down. "Good. Night!" she laid down and pulled her blanket on her, and closed her eyes, frowning a bit. Shadow Link chuckled a bit. "Well excuuuse me, princess~" He made his way towards the opposite side of the bed and sat down, staring at Zelda's beautiful figure. _'I need to give her to Vaati, yet I feel... strange. As if I don't want to give her up to anyone, not even to that Hero of Time.'_

He frowned at the thought of Link kissing those gentle lips of the princess. "Isn't your _boyfriend_ Link going to be mad if he found out that another man is sleeping on the same bed as you?" he said, a bit annoyed. Zelda's heart skipped a beat at the sudden name of the Hero of Time. Her eyes got a bit watery and slowly sat up, looking away. "We aren't lovers; you know…" said with a nostalgic look on her face. "What? But from what I heard you guys have known each other since you were kids, he saves you and your kingdom, Isn't he your knight in shining armor?" Shadow Link crossed his arms, staring at Zelda's back with concerned look on his face but at the same time frowning a bit. "Yes, he has saved me and my kingdom several times, but his heart is taken by someone else…" she could feel a warm drop of tear falling down her cheek. She really loved Link, but she couldn't call him her own.

Shadow Link felt rage grow inside of him. How can the Hero of Time reject such beauty? Especially since they know each other for a long time, from what he heard. But he also felt something different inside… He felt jealousy and sadness. He was jealous that such beauty wanted to be with the hero, and he knew she could never be his. He felt sadness because now he could hear Zelda's tiny sobs. He is just Link's shadow, how is he feeling sadness? He was actually a sadist but he wasn't enjoying a princess who was crying because of some fool that rejected her feelings. He quietly and slowly sneaked up behind the sobbing princess, and embraced her in a gentle hug.

Zelda's cheeks turned into a light shade or pink. Link's shadow was comforting her, and she felt better being in his arms than the real one. Her heart was racing. Shadow Link gently leaned close to Zelda's ear. His breath was enough to cause Zelda's face turn red. "He doesn't realize how precious you are…" he whispered on her ear. Zelda's heart was out of control. She turned around to meet with his piercing red eyes with her blue eyes. His expression was blank but inside his head he wanted to make her his. He grabbed her chin and gently placed his lips with hers.

Zelda was taken by surprise; she didn't expect this, especially no from him, that he is probably her enemy. She wanted to push him away and call her guards, but she was frozen. Her eyes were wide open and staring at the red orbs that were just calmly staring down at her while he still kissed her. She felt her eyes slowly drift off and gave in. Shadow Link slowly broke the kiss and stared at her, and then looked away. "…You need sleep." Was the only thing he managed to say. Zelda blinked. Was he toying with her feeling right now? She wasn't sure. Shadow Link patted his lap, signaling her to rest on his lap. Zelda was going to protest but he interrupted her. "Just shut up and fall asleep on my lap before I change my mind..." Without a word, the princess slowly placed her head on his lap and felt a hand gently stroking her hair. She smiled a bit and started to drift off to sleep. _'…What am I going to do? Why am I getting soft with Vaati's target? The plan is to get close to her, and lock her inside the Dark Mirror so I can be free and Vaati has his trophy. But for some reason, I can't…' _ He looked down at the sleeping princess and thought about the kiss again. _'…Her lips were so nice…'_

* * *

The sun was now shining bright in Hyrule and the birds were chirping. The princess of Hyrule slowly opened her eyes, to find herself tucked in neatly. She quickly sat up and looked at the mirror. "Was it all a dream…?" she asked herself and stood up from her bed. She walked towards the Dark Mirror and stares at it. No figure was seen this time. "I guess it was just a dream." She stretched a bit and turned around and gasped at something that was on her night table. She quickly found a black rose with a note. She picked the note up that said:

_I'll come back tonight._

_-Shadow Link_

Her eyes went wide in shock and stared at the black rose. Everything that happened last night wasn't a dream! The figure that looked like Link, the red eyes, the kiss… Zelda gently brushed her lips with her fingertips. "It wasn't a dream…" she blushed a bit as she calmed down and picked up the rose, smiling. "I'll be waiting then…" But something also told her he was an enemy, but she decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Is it interesting? Am I missing something? XP Don't be afraid to leave revivews, I won't bite~ :P Remember people, as I said in my series "Night Out to Hangover" (Go check it out if you love Super Smash Bros. Brawl and comedy/humor. Just go to my profile, it currently has 3 chapters c:) when I type **_'Like this' _**This is was the characters are thinking. Now, I don't kow if I should leave it T or M. It depends on future chapters. I'm intending to make this series short but it all depends on you guys~! ^.^ Please review and if you like it, favorite it and follow it. :) Thank you guys for reading~! 3 'Till the next chapter! :D **


End file.
